Talk:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions
'Ultimate Universe' In Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Carnage was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. who had also acquired a fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists put Carnage together with the fragment as an experiment but Carnage absorbed the power of the fragment and broke free. Carnage absorbed the life force of the agents in the Triskelion, and with its new-found power, was able to reanimate the corpses of those it had drained, as well as creating clones of itself. Spider-Man, who had arrived at the Triskelion to ask for Nick Fury's help in finding the last Tablet fragment, fought and defeated Carnage, retrieving the piece of the tablet. In the Ultimate Universe, the Carnage 'symbiote' was absorbed by the Venom symbiote when Eddie Brock was attacked by Gwen Stacy's clone. This would indicate that the 'Ultimate Universe' seen in Shattered Dimensions is actually a parallel reality of Earth-1610, and not the Ultimate Universe itself, as the game would lead you to believe. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure that it was said in the game that this Carnage is a clone of the original one. But I agree that Mainstream, Noir, 2099 and Ultimate dimensions shown in the game aren't the same as Mainstream, Noir, 2099 and Ultimate dimensions shown in comics. So I suggest we create separate pages for characters of this game, even if their comic counterparts already have one and in-game dimensions should get their own numbers (Earth-XXXX). By the way, how are numbers given to movie and game realities? Do we somehow assign them using some rule or is there some source for those numbers?--Erik1310 17:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::There's also the fact that Ultimate Deadpool acted completely out of character. He acted like 616 Deadpool. That right there to me indicates that this Ultimate Universe is a parallel universe. ::Balfro 15:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Have Earth numbers ever been mentioned in the game or the manual or the official strategy guide? If they have, we would have a definitive answer. NetSpiker (talk) 01:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I just wanna point out that Miguel and the Alchemax/Public Eye workers seem to have Earth-928 bios while Kron was a Earth-96099 bio.--MysteryScooby 16:31, January 04, 2014 (UTC) ::: Also, according to Spider-Verse Team-Up Vol 1 1, Spider-Man Noir seems to don't remember the events of the video game. The only Spiders that seem to remember the events of the video game are Amazing Peter, Spidey 2099 and Spider-Ham because he wasn't very surprised by meeting the Spiders at Spider-Verse. --Red Nightwing January 23, 2015 2099 might be the Miguel of Earth 6375 because it say in a hint of the game that "Did you know Spiderman 2099 once traveled with called the Exiles?" : I think the game makes the mistaken assumption that Exiles Spider-Man 2099, Timestorm Spider-Man 2099 and Mainstream Spider-Man 2099 are one and the same. Arawn 999 (talk) 10:07, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think all universes seen in this game is the one from comics, except Noir because Green Goblin and Vulture Noir are dead but in the game they're alive (I didn't read Spider-Man Noir comics though, I just read it from their Wik pages.).--Primestar3 (talk) 16:21, November 12, 2015 (UTC)